mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Hole (PowerForm)
Dark Hole, is the obtained Power Form of Dark Hole which can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. Dark Hole was obtained when the villain Dark Hole wanted to steal the DocSoul from Noa but accidentally activated Scan Mode instead, which scanned his form. Dark Hole was first used after the original's defeat when the DocSoul accidentally got electrocuted by Boat (Robot) when it was defective. Personality Dark Hole is a sinister guy who is also unpredictable with his actions. He tends to attack his opponents while he's in the dark or shadows unseen. He also likes to surprise his opponents in many ways such as distracting them with dark explosives or damage them from the shadows. Dark Hole has a dark but subtle sense of humor. However he only does this for fun and doesn't appear to cross the line. He has a tendency to make puns related to darkness, much to others chagrin. Dark Hole is quite shady and scary to others as he tends to stay in the dark. Where he uses it to his advantage to surprise his foes with surprise attacks or for intimidation. Dark Hole is usually presented as a trickster, but doesn't appear to cause any serious harm to people. He likes to play tricks on others using his teleportation holes and his surprising dark type attacks. However when provoked, he can use his powerful darkness bombs for serious damage. Powers and Abilities Dark Energy Manipulation/Generation: Dark Hole is capable of manipulating and generating Dark Energy from within his body in various ways including unleashing streams and waves of Dark Energy, constructing Dark Energy blasts and even controlling Dark Energy amplified body's. He can produce waves, spirals, rings, pulses, blasts, balls, and bursts of darkness and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. Dark Energy Absorption: In addition to that Dark Hole is also capable of absorbing any form of Dark Energy (attack) into his body. He can also absorb Dark Energy by focusing it with his Dark Generator to amplify the Dark Generator's dark powers even further. Black Hole Creation: Dark Hole can create Black Hole's at his command that can temporarily absorb matter and energy as well as organic beings. Everything that is absorbed into the Black Hole will eventually be released some time later. Being born from the power of a Black Hole, he can create a Black Hole using his eye, stabilizing it with his Red Disk and making it more powerful using his generator. When used during a solar eclipse, his Black Hole is capable of sucking Earth in it permanently. In addition to that Dark Hole also has a Dark Generator that is capable of stabilizing a Black Hole and it also stores Dark Energy. Dark Portal Creation: Dark Hole can also use his black holes as teleportation holes. With it, he can travel from one place to another quite easily while also evading his opponent's attacks. He can also use these dark portals to redirect an opponent's attack. Dark Beam Emission: Dark Hole can fire extremely powerful dark beams from his eye to his opponents. It is capable of generating a Black Hole in dark area's. He can also emit powerful beams of dark energy from his Red Disk. Darkness Wave Emission: Dark Hole can create and release dark energy waves from his body in the dark. Under normal conditions he can release darkness waves from his Dark Generator. His waves are powerful enough to push back his opponents and at the highest point it can repel light itself. Dark Bomb Emission: Dark Hole is able to create bombs made of solidified darkness, which can have different effects. They can be projected and explode on contact or can take the time to explode. Even though his bombs are rather small, they can release a mighty hurricane like force of dark energy exceeding 130 knots, blowing everything and everyone away. Night/Darkness Empowerment: Dark Hole gains strength from the darkness of the evening night and his Dark Energy is also increased. This can increase all of his other abilities that he posses. He can also draw strength from the moon, also increasing his powers and dark based moves. High Agility/Flight: Thanks to his slender body Dark Hole is highly agile and can fly at normal speeds. With it, he can dodge physical attacks because he's rather fragile. This also makes up for his lack of physical defenses. Gravitation Adaptation: Dark Hole is able to withstand the pressure and weightlessness of gravity's pull that is formed from any black hole's. He can adapt to any gravitational change, whether that be by the gravity of his own black holes or from the gravity power of his opponent. Signature Moves Dark Hole's signature moves are: *'Dark Eye Laser': Dark Hole starts to open his eye shields while his eye starts to gather Dark Energy and glows black. When the eye shields are completely open, Dark Hole fires a dark colored laser from his eye at the opponent. **This attack can also create a small black hole, when it's dark, which can be strengthen by Dark Hole Blast and stabilized by the Red Disk to create a black hole that can suck up the whole world into darkness. *'Dark Mini Bomb': Dark Hole's right hand glows red and he fires the dark mini bomb to the target. When the mini bomb makes contact with the target, the bomb explodes and releases Dark Energy. *'Dark Hole Blast': Dark Hole's big dark generator on his back turns around so it faces the target. While it does this, it gathers Dark Energy. When the generator has a perfect position, it fires a dark colored blast to the target. This attack can also strengthen a black hole, making it more powerful. The darker the area around Dark Hole, the stronger and more destructive this attack. Weaknesses/Resistances Fragile Physicality: Dark Hole lacks any physical strength and also physical defenses or resistances. This makes him rather fragile in direct physical combat. Therefore he has to rely on tricks to attack his opponents and dodge most attacks via his teleportation holes. Light (Attacks) Vulnerability: Because of Dark Hole's body being fueled with Dark Energy, he is weak to light (attacks). In total darkness, he can easily counter any form of light and light based attacks. Red Disk Stability: When his Red Disk is removed, Dark Hole's Dark Powers are unstable and dangerous. His Dark Powers are extremely difficult for him to control while also incredible potent and powerful. Dark Energy Immunity: Dark Hole is immune to Dark Energy (attacks) as he can absorb them freely into his body. Trivia *Dark Hole is the first Power Form, scanned by a villain and be used by Noa Doc. Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Dark Energy Category:PowerForm Villains